


Throw Caution To The Wind

by jhengchie



Series: Kinks and Slinks [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Hentai, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Yaoi, dildo, yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: Throw Caution To The WindYutaeRated / mentions of SmutTaeyong and Yuta tried to stop the lustful desires and cravings for touch; they tried.





	Throw Caution To The Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forevermyotp423](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forevermyotp423/gifts).



It was by accident that Taeyong chanced upon something that would change his life dramatically.

Being the introvert that he was, Taeyong had problems opening up to people thus when his gay awakening occurred in the middle of watching a porn movie with Johnny at the rooftop of their dorm, he panicked and hyperventilated to the point of Johnny panicking as well but thankfully remembered his first aid lessons back in high school.

Taeyong was shaking and he was sobbing in the arms of Johnny and the older of the two was lost for words.

“I don’t like girls.” Taeyong blurted out and Johnny blinked at him before grinning and patting his head comfortingly.

“It’s okay, I am bi anyway.” Johnny merely answered and Taeyong looked at the gentle giant with wide eyes and gaping mouth. “When you have a best friend like Ten, it’s hard not to fall for him.” Johnny elaborated and Taeyong nodded.

‘Yeah, he’s beautiful.” Said and gasped out and quickly apologized to Johnny. “I’m sorry. I am not hitting on Ten.” Taeyong blurted out but Johnny just laughed.

“It’s okay, Ten is an eye candy anyway.” Johnny shrugged then typed something on the search bar. “Maybe this will tickle your fancy.” Johnny said and when Taeyong looked at the screen, it was a male stripper with bulky muscles and is that a large cock being restrained by those tight underwear?

“I don’t think I like bulky guys.” Taeyong muttered.

“Oh, so maybe you want a submissive one?” Johnny asked and Taeyong was surprised with what Johnny was saying. But when he looked back on the screen and a petite boy was grounding his hips on a bulky man’s lap, well that made him flush. “ah, you like to top then?” Johnny chuckled and that made Taeyong flush a bit more.

Being gay wasn’t that bad though it is something he would not reveal to his other members due to his innate fear of rejection and failure. As a leader of a group, he has an image to uphold, and being gay would probably tarnish that reputation.

“It’s okay if you keep it, it’s not like you are required to share it with everyone.” Ten had advised him when they were warming up for their practice. “It’s not like we’re revealing our relationship to others.” Ten shrugged and got into position for their practice choreography.

Taeyong sighed and joined Ten for practice, ready to dance the stress away. “You’re dating?” Taeyong asked and Ten nodded.

“Sort of, but it’s a bit tricky because our schedules don’t match.” Ten answered him.

“Congratulations?!” Taeyong offered unsurely.

“Not a big deal.” Ten laughed. “So are you attracted to someone?” Ten asked and Taeyong shook his head. “Are you sure?” Ten asked with a glint on his eyes and Taeyong took offence on that.

“No. I don’t find someone attractive enough to warrant my affection.” Taeyong affirmed and Ten let it go.

Taeyong wasn’t attracted to anyone at the moment though he may have had a liking towards petite, fragile looking males that would want attention to be showered on them. There wasn’t that type of person yet to fit the description so he was not sure what Ten was insinuating.

Well that was until he came across a yaoi site and clicked on a video that really awaken something inside him.

He’s not really keen on watching two males go at it, and the sounds were too forced for his ears, but he needed release and he was desperate so he clicked on the yaoi site only to want the ground to swallow him whole. The lead characters were the usual looking anime boys but the way the black haired submissive one looked and how his body was just Taeyong’s type was extremely a dead turn on for him.

‘Yuta chan!” The top male groaned as he inserted his cock and the blood on Taeyong froze as his hand stopped midway from stroking himself. “Yuta-chan.” The groans were too vivid and Taeyong looked at the screen and gaped, of all the names the writer could use, it has to be the same as his team member’s name.

But Taeyong would admit that the scenes drawn were erotic and he had come quite hard during climax, enough to watch the remaining 5 episodes on the mini series. The problem lies though was facing Yuta, because ever since he masturbated while watching the character Yuta being pounded in different positions, Taeyong had paid more close attention to Yuta and noticed things he hadn’t before. He had noticed how slim Yuta’s waist was that was just perfect to wrap his arms around, or how kissable those red lips were, or how plump those ass cheeks were.

It frustrated Taeyong because the more he stared at Yuta, the more he had imagined the younger pinned under him and squirming or even begging for his cock. Taeyong shook his head and slammed it on his desk, alerting Johnny who was his current roommate.

“Anything wrong Taeyong?” Johnny asked and Taeyong almost cried out his worries.

Almost.

“I… want..” Taeyong was panicking and Johnny came over and rubbed his back in comforting circles. “I want to..” Taeyong closed his eyes. “Fuck!” He groaned and Johnny stilled but then continued to rub comforting circles on his back. “I want to fuck Yuta.” Taeyong sobbed and Johnny stopped and made the younger face him.

“Is this a one time fuck and go or you know an attraction deeper than just fucking?” Johnny asked and Taeyong was confused. “You are both my friends and I don’t want you to hurt him, you know.’ Johnny said and Taeyong nodded.

“I am not sure. I just find Yuta so attractive.” Taeyong confessed. “I am not one for feelings, I am not sure if I am just feeling sexually frustrated or it runs deeper.” Taeyong said and Johnny nodded.

“Hold it out for a while, maybe reassess your thoughts before you take action.” Johnny advised him and Taeyong nodded, at least Johnny gave a sound advise.

Taeyong really tried his best to reassess his thoughts and push the image of Yuta begging for his cock but when they held a shoot documenting their warm up exercises and Yuta went to show his almost split, with those plump ass up in the air, Taeyong knew that he was utterly fucked up and excused himself the second they were allowed to and jacked off to the image of Yuta’s legs wide in a cherry bomb split while his ass was proudly displayed for fucking.

Taeyong banged his head on the shower wall, he was fucked up.

\----

Yuta is not narcistic but he do appreciate his body that he had worked hard to maintain. He’s not a bulky type of guy and he’s certainly not the manly mountain man NCT members dubbed him because he is the most sentimental out of the bunch and he would definitely cry over sad movies in any given time, yet he’s not afraid to show this side to everyone.

What he was afraid to show everyone was the side of him that liked to be dominated. He had never told anyone about it except his mom his sister Momoka and his best friend Hansol. Hansol was the type of prson to accept you for who you are and Yuta was definitely relieved that the intimidating other giant of the SM rookies group did not judge him about it.

“It’s who you are Yuta, I’m not one to judge you for this.” Hansol had merely replied when he caught Yuta watching yaoi from his phone. “Warn me though, you may need privacy.” Hansol said and Yuta thanked the older.

Yuta was just like anyone else with sexual urges and just like any single idols who aren’t allowed to date anyone and Korea is homophobic at the moment, Yuta was left to watch uncensored yaoi without subtitles why he jerked inside the bathroom just before he took his shower.

He had asked his sister for a favor once and when he received a care package from her, his eyes went wide at the dildo she gifted him, it was just the right size to start his adventure into the power bottom that he really wanted to be.

The first time he tried the dildo, it was painful and no amount of lube was lifting the pain of the intrusion into his tight hole. He cursed those yaoi videos for the over dramatized plots because there was no pleasure in sticking silicone inside his butt hole. But Yuta took baby steps, and soon he was easing inside the full length of the dildo and even riding it to his orgasm.

Having the hang of using dildos grew to be monotonous for Yuta and he would really want something warm and pulsing inside him to the point that he would wish to be dating someone to experience those glorious fucking with hands on his hips and him spouting those cheesy hentai lines like _‘senpai you’re so big. My hole is so wet for you.’_

That frustration though heightened when Hansol left SM and Yuta was left alone, friendless and without to talk to.

“ _I am your leader Yuta, you can talk to me.”_ Yuta looked up from his phone to watch Taeyong take a seat across from him. “ _You can talk to me in Japanese, I can understand a bit. I have a good teacher.”_ Taeyong grinned as he winked at Yuta and realizing how hard Taeyong was trying to cheer him up, Yuta laughed and spilled his worries to Taeyong in a mix of Japanese and Korean.

The thing with Yuta though was that he gets attached too quickly and with the way Taeyong paid closer attention to him and assured him with words and firm touches on his back, he was starting to feel attraction more than the usual platonic type that he feels for his other members. It got to the point to where he was muttering Taeyong’s name while he rode his dildo and after coming to the image of Taeyong’s hands on his hips and balls deep inside him, Yuta was sure that he was as fucked up as his overused dildo.

It was a long day for the members and as they were given the go signal to go home and rest, Yuta found himself in one of the few empty showers in SM with a leaking cock and a desire to be fucked, preferably Taeyong but that’s not an option. After making sure that he was alone, he ran the shower and took of his clothes, before stepping in and immediately fingered himself open. He closed his eyes as he tried to find his prostate, head thrown back as the water hit his bare chest. He was so lost in his world though, that when the door opened, it was never heard.

Yuta continued to finger fuck himself, regretting not bringing his dildo because he could definitely use the silicone deep inside him. He moaned as he grazed his prostate then continued to attack the gland to reach his orgasm. It wasn’t as satisfying as having a dildo, but he has to settle for his fingers until he could return to the dorm and snuck away to fuck the silicone for god n=knows how long to be satisfied.

He quickly finished his shower and dressed before heading out, completely unaware of the other male who had witnessed him fingering himself open and was now jerking to the image of Yuta being spread open and willing to be fucked.

\---

Taeyong was surely attracted to Yuta, and through time and interaction, it moved form just lusting over his perfection of a body to having him next to him and just being his pillar of support. Taeyong had appreciated it when Yuta would seek him for advice and he was overjoyed to be that kind of person for him, a dependable leader and friend. But still, he wanted more from Yuta and ever since he had witnessed the younger finger fucking himself in the shower, his dreams were never peaceful and the want to claim Yuta as his own and stick his cock inside the younger grew ten-fold.

Yuta was trying his hardest to restrain himself; Taeyogn was dear to him and he couldn’t and wouldn’t allow anything to ruin their friendship; feelings and lust be damned. Yet every time Taeyong reached out to him, hold his hand or waist, or even just stood next to him, Yuta wanted to be more, to be considered as an actual relationship more than just a member of the group.

Yuta was taking his usual bath and he whipped out his dildo and stuck it onto the lid of the toilet bowl and fingered himself open. He was enjoying himself, it had been long since he had done this and his body was surely craving something inside his hole. He lowered his body onto the silicone and he released a moan as it breached his hole and pushed inside him. He was so lost into the moment that he was rocking his hips already as he bottomed out on the dildo but a movement form the side caught in his peripheral view made him scream and ran out of the bathroom stark naked and with the dildo up his ass.

Taeyong was waiting for his turn to take a bath, the other members were out to celebrate for the nigh and it was only him and Yuta who were left in the dorm, opting out of the fancy shenanigans because they claimed to be tired from practice. He was contemplating if he would take the time and opportunity to jack off and release some pent up sexual urges while Yuta was taking a bath but he realized that he had yet to wash his spare bedsheet and he doesn’t want his own cum sticking into his body. So he decided to go to the laundry to wash his sheets and just jack off while taking a shower.

However, as he passed by the bathroom, Yuta screeched as he ran out and was screaming about a cockroach in the bathroom. Taeyong, who wasn’t afraid of bugs compared to Yuta, merely took out his slipper and slammed it on the poor thing, effectively killing it. He then took out some tissues and picked up the dead roach to throw into the bin. After washing his hands clean, he turned to Yuta to assure him that the insect was gone only to flush at the sight of yuta’s naked body in display, and is that a dildo?

“Thank you!” Yuta ran to hug his savior and Taeyong choked as the naked body slammed into him.

“You’re naked.” Taeyong muttered and that made Yuta’s eyes went wide and ran back to the bathroom to grab a towel; his butt now in full view, Taeyong saw the dildo sticking out of the younger.

“Sorry.” Yuta murmured, face flushed in embarrassment, and Taeyong’s resolve was wavering.

“I’ll leave you.” Taeyong turned to leave but then returned to Yuta who was still blushing. “Want me to help you?” Taeyogn offered and Yuta looked at his leader with wide eyes. “I don’t want to make it awkward but I had fantasies about you.” Taeyong confessed as he moved into Yuta’s personal space and placed a warm hand on his cheek. “I bet I can do better than the rubber stuck in your ass right now.” Taeyong said and Yuta pushed him away, took out the dildo and threw it at Taeyong’s face.

“Prove it.” Yuta glared and before he knew it, he was pinned on the bathroom wall with lips attacking his own lips.

“Glad to.” Taeyong responded and took out his cock and aligned it to Yuta’s pink hole.

It felt nothing and everything they had both fantasized about and they were both overwhelmed with how it good it felt. Taeyong took of his shirt and leaned in to kiss Yuta even more before he adjusted his position to start thrusting into the younger. Taeyong carried him over to the vanity and let Yuta sit on the counter top, his hands bracing himself on the edge of the counter while Taeyongs hand settled for his waist. Taeyong moved his hips to test the waters and Yuta moaned instantly with how good it felt. They took their time, slow and shallow thrust to prolong the feeling of bliss but as their orgasm settled hotly in their guts, the need to fuck overtook instincts and soon, Taeyong was abusing Yuta’s hole with a pace that left them both breathless.

Talking after the ordeal was hard and Yuta knew how Taeyong closes himself off when he was uncomfortable but they needed to talk it out for the good of everyone. Taeyong was sitting on his bed when Yuta entered, and by the way Taeyong’s eyes darted from him to the phone, Yuta was sure the older was not ready to face him.

“I’ve always wanted to know how you feel.” Yuta started and Taeyong looked at him warily. “your touches, I want them to mark me.” Yuta leaned in and captured Taeyong’s lips. “I’ve imagined you fucking me so many times while riding a dildo.” Yuta continued. “Is it weird that I don’t want to end it in one time?” Yuta asked and Taeyong shook his head and reached for Yuta to lock lips with him.

“I can’t fucking take you off my mind.” Taeyong confessed and Yuta pinned him on the bed.

“Then don’t. Continue fucking me Taeyong, I don’t mind.” Yuta said and ground his hips onto Taeyong. “Fuck. Fuck me.” Yuta said.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Taeyong confessed. ‘I don’t want to be just the guy who fucks you Yuta.” Taeyong added and Yuta looked at him with tearful eyes. ‘I want to be the one to take care of you and love you. I want to be your other half.” Taeyong finishes and Yuta was crying.

“your other half?” Yuta choked out and Taeyong cupped those cheeks and kissed them.

“Be my boyfriend?” Taeyong asked and Yuta nodded and kissed him once more.

“You could’ve locked the door!” They both turned to see Johnny with Ten and Kun by the door. “I’m.. staying at the WayV dorm, you both continue.” Johnny said with a grin before leading the other two out of the room.

“Please use protection.” Kun tossed some lube and condoms that Yuta expertly caught.

  
“Enjoy!” Ten waved and locked the door behind him.

“So boyfriend?” Taeyong asked and before he knew it, Yuta was already riding him while the Japanese spouted hentai worthy phrases.

\----

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Well that was utterly messy but Rin made me do it hahhahahah


End file.
